Dark Lust
by SilverGodYouko
Summary: Ch.4up. Welcome to the Shounen Ai HieixKurama fic Dark Lust! Kurama is being stalked(?) by Karasu. Kurama thinks Hiei likes him, and Hiei himself is quite clueless. A little sarcastic and OOC, but I'm sure you'll enjoy!
1. Black Rose

AN: Hello there! If you're reading this, then you've obviously found your way to my fic. First off, I would like to thank you! It's not easy to get people to read fics, let alone actually review them (the obvious intent of this message...). Just so you know, I will likely respond in my fic to all reviews. Okay, enough of my patheticness to get people to read...Onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Mr. Togashi does, okay?

****

Dark Lust

Chapter One: Black Rose

"Winner of the Dark Tournament; Team Urameshi!"

It was a distant set of voices, from what seemed to be a distant time. To think, only days ago we fought for our lives in one of the greatest tournaments of all times...

Hiei....Yusuke...Kuwabara and even Genkai. We were a team. We had our faults, we knew that, but we were strong. We prevailed. But I was left with a strange feeling as we sailed away from the island. Like something was not finished. Surely I was mistaken...but even now I feel a strange emptiness inside, as if I left something unfulfilled. Yet I am unable to figure out what that something is. Every time I am on the verge of unveiling the mystery, something cuts it short. It slips through my fingers, lost in the shrouds of deep thought and subconsciousness...

"Shuichi! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

Shiori...My human mother. It seemed as if I had been gone forever. Her soothing, loving voice tamed my rampant soul...How dear she has become to me over the years. How I missed her those few weeks.

"I'm coming Mother!" Gathering my stuff, I prepared for what school would bring about. Racing down the stairs thoughts of the piles of makeup work I would have flooded my thoughts. I was greeted by a gentle smile and I kissed the face it belonged to gently on the cheek, stating my goodbyes quickly. The morning sun met my eyes with the most pleasurable warmth. Today seemed perfect. Perfect...

My thoughts were interrupted however. Something was wrong...A strange presence drew closer and closer to me. I felt it closing in. I drew my breaths short, not moving. Gravity held me to my place, winning against my failing body. Then I saw it. From the corner of my eye a tall, dark shadow loomed closer, edging ever nearer. Finally, I wheeled around to meet my stalker in the eye.

"Hello Minamino-san!"

When I turned around, I almost yelled in frustration. "Amaya?!" It was only a ningen girl following me to school. "What were you doing?" She smiled.

"I was hoping we could walk to school together, Shuichi. Would that be alright with you?" I must have been too outwardly with my emotions for the girl frowned in disappointment. "It's fine with me if you don't want to, Shuichi. I was only asking."

I felt a bit of remorse for her, and agreed to let the human girl follow me. She wasn't unpleasant company by any means, but a slight annoyance when one is trying to think.

"So, Amaya, how much have I missed? I mean, since I was gone." She appeared to be thinking it over it carefully.

"Well, lets see. Two essays, one for language, one for history. We had a test in biology, though I'm sure you don't even need to study for that. You'll have to make up some tests for P.E. and there are about 10 assignments that you missed in math. It's really not too much."

"No, not much at all." A waste of my time, but I was bound to it. I could already foresee the hours and hours of monotonous labor of paper and pencil, scribbling meaningless rules and lifeless words. "It'll be fun, I suppose." I lied. She seemed to admire my remark.

"Oh Shuichi, you're so devoted! I wish I could be a better student like you..." Her eyes found the pavement as we reached the front of the school. In my mind I sighed, relieved that the walk was over.

"Well, I better get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day back." I said, waving as I turned to leave. As I approached the building's entrance I caught a glimpse of something dark. I was just being paranoid, I thought to myself. My hand found the door and I made my way inside.

"I found myself staring lazily up toward the clock. School somehow managed to become even more dull in my absence...

Tick...Tick....Tick...

"Shuichi!"

I snapped to attention. Apparently the teacher was yelling at me... "Yes sir?" I said innocently.

"As fascinating as the clock may be, could you please keep you attention up here?" He seemed a tad angry.

I hung my head a bit and murmured a "Sorry sir..."

Tick...Tick...Tick...

I wonder what Shiori's doing at work today...

Tick...Tick...Tick...

Sure is boring since the tournament...

Tick...Tick...Tick...

We fared fairly well....

Tick...

Except...

Tick...

Him...

....

....

"Hm?" I glanced up to see the thin needle stopped at the four. It half-heartedly fought toward the five. It kept trying, but it couldn't shake the four. It's fight was almost silent, until I listened...

Tak...

Tak...

The tak noise changed. I could hear the clack of shoes on solid ground.

Clack...Clack...Clack...

I found myself a little short winded and anxious.

Clack....Clack...Clack...

....

....

Something...dark...shadow...

....

....

I know that you fear what my touch can do to you, but perhaps you would like to know it better...

Ring!

I jumped as students took up their bags and began filing out of the room. Mr. Owanaga walked over to my desk and stopped to look down at me.

"Shuichi, I know you've been gone for a while, but do please try to stay on track. You're my best student and a role model for your peers. Perhaps you..." His voice faded. I heard a few more words followed by a pause. I faintly shook my head and started out the door.

I anxiously hurried away from the school. I felt a drop of swear roll down my face and drip off my chin. I gently brushed at it.

Kurama, get a grip. You don't have anything to be afraid of. Stop acting so fearful.

"Kurama..."

"HIEI!" I nearly screamed as I fell backwards, hitting the pavement hard. The fire demon blinked twice then scowled. I took a deep breath and got back onto my feet. "I'm sorry. I've been a bit...jumpy, I guess you could say."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "I can tell..." We stood in uncomfortable silence until I finally found something to say.

"So what brings you to the area?" I began walking towards my house. Hiei followed without hesitation. He remained silent. I waited.

"I...didn't really know where else to go. There's nothing to do, really." I turned my head toward him as he walked on looking straight ahead.

"I see." I waited to see if the black haired demon would say any more. When he said nothing, I conceded to walking in silence. I was a bit startled when he suddenly decided to talk again.

"So...what have you been doing?" He looked up at me rather innocently.

"Well, so far I walked to school, sat in class and now I'm walking with you." How eventful... "But I..." Hiei continued looking at me. I shook my head and said, "Nothing..." as we came to my house. "Care to stay a while Hiei? You said yourself that there is little to do at the moment."

"I...rather not." I felt a chill as he spoke. He obviously noticed. "Something wrong fox?" He said. I scanned my surroundings quickly, avoiding his gaze. He sighed in defeat. "Maybe...for a little bit." My eyes caught his and I gave him a quick, but forced smile.

I took out my key and hurriedly unlocked the door, opening it and letting Hiei in. I walked in behind and shut it, forcing myself to do so gently. Hiei made his way to the couch, looking around the room nervously.

"Don't worry, my Mother is still at work. Would you care for a drink?" Hiei gave his usual response, that being a 'hn.' I made my way to the kitchen to see what we had in the refrigerator. A dark shadow flashed by the window and a I turned my gaze to look out it. All I saw were the flowers in the backyard swaying in the gentle afternoon breeze. I removed two iced teas from their places and headed back to the living room.

Hiei had remained in the same place the whole time. "You can go ahead and have a seat if you like. Feel free to make yourself at home." Hiei gave me a sideways glance as if he...misinterpreted my intent. Nonetheless, he sat down and I gave him his tea. I watched as he unscrewed the cap and took a drink. He must have found it satisfactory since he didn't complain.

We sat in that familiar silence once again. It was then that I realized I had no idea how to start a conversation with the fire apparition. The only thing he would want to talk about would be Makai or fighting. Neither topic appealed to me, so I thought about trying something else. Surely Hiei had other interests...

"So Hiei. Have you had the chance to look around the city much?" He didn't bother to raise his eyes from his tea.

"No, not really." He continued to look down. He had told me that he didn't really have anything to do which made me wonder what he _did _do in his spare time.

"Well, would you like to?" He looked up at me but averted his gaze again.

"I...guess." I was surprised by this. Hiei never really cared for the human world. For him to accept was quite out of the ordinary and I found myself overjoyed.

"That's great!" I said, but tried to calm myself as Hiei gave me another look. "I'll bring a change of clothes to school tomorrow. We can head to town right after I get out of class." Hiei nodded slightly and sipped his tea. "I can show you all around town, Hiei. I think you'll really enjoy yourself." He nodded again and there's was another pause. Then Hiei stood up.

"I should get going." He walked to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. He paused and looked back "See you tomorrow, Kurama." Then he left.

I sat staring at the door until I remembered the stack of homework I had to attend to. I quickly got up off the couch and headed toward my room, picking up my school bag along the way. I walked into my room, tossing my bag onto my bed. I sat down at my desk and went to reach for my bag and stopped when I noticed a mysterious object lying on my bed. I picked it up, turning it in my hands. It was a black rose.

Humans often talked of this famed flower. Many say it doesn't exist, which is true, but only in part. The reason these flowers were thought to not exist is because they are native to Makai. A black rose would not naturally grow in the human world unless mistakenly brought here by here by a demon. The question now was who put it here. No human had access to it and no demons knew where I lived, let alone which room I stayed in except...

An awkward thought came to mind at the possibility of it's origin. I felt a little flush and tried to erase the thought from my mind by starting on my work.

"Shuichi? Shuichi, dear, wake up. Shuichi?" Hm...A voice? Not Hiei's...I sat up and looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh, hello Mother. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I yawned and blinked and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake myself fully. "How was your day?"

"It went very well. How about you, Shuichi? How was your first day back?" She smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help but return that smile.

"It went well enough, though I must say I was given a lot of make-up work." I looked down at the pile of papers. To my surprise, they were all finished. "But it seems I finished it before I fell asleep." I said half trying to convince myself that I did in fact do it.

"Well, that's good. But you better go take a shower, Shuichi. It's starting to get late." She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, then headed to the door.

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night Shuichi." She paused at the door. "Why, Shuichi, what a lovely flower." I looked at the Black Rose. I had apparently placed it carefully in a vase before drifting off.

"Yes, it is." The thought of the rose, for some reason, made me remember my plans for the next day. "Oh, Mother? I wanted to tell you that I made plans to go to town with a friend tomorrow."

"Well, that's good Shuichi. If you don't mind my asking, which friend is it?" I didn't say, but I did mind. Well, as long as she didn't ask to meet Hiei, I don't think I would have any worries.

"His name is Hiei. He's just moved here not long ago and has already finished school." It was more or less a true statement, though I doubt Hiei had ever gone to a human school...

I decided to continue on, knowing my Mother would be less curious if I gave her more information. "He's quiet and keeps to himself, but he's really very nice." I gave my Mother a caring look. She smiled back to me and I knew she was okay with everything.

"Well, I hope you two have fun tomorrow."

"I'm sure we will. Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Shuichi."

I sighed and got up from my spot, heading toward my closet. I pulled out my nightclothes and found my gaze falling on the black rose yet again. I shook my head and made my way toward the bathroom. An unwelcome sight was before me. I leaned down and picked up a bit of the unsightly mess and sniffed. "Feathers?" Sure enough the bathroom was littered in ebony feathers.

"That's odd...I don't remember leaving the bathroom window open..."I said as I walked toward it and found the window unlocked. I proceeded to pick up the mess, throwing the feathers in the trash. Another eerie chill ran down my spine, so I turned around, drawing the curtains tight over the window. I walked back to the sink and pulled a couple towels from under it, setting them upon the countertop along with the rose that had been neatly tucked in my hair. My fingers worked slowly to undue my magenta shirt. I slid the sleeves off my shoulders and gazed into the mirror. Somehow I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I hesitantly began to undue my pants, occasionally glancing back to the window. After discarding all my clothing to the floor, I walked to the shower and ran the water hot. I stepped in and was greeted by the pleasurable feeling of the soothing water on my skin. I finally began to relax.

It had been such a long day. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. After all, I was going to spend the day with Hiei. I hope he'll like looking around. I don't want to disappoint him after all. I wonder if he was the one...no, it couldn't have been him...But Shiori obviously didn't know who it came from.

I sighed as I worked some shampoo into my damp hair. "I don't know why I'm so worried about tomorrow...or the rose for that matter. It's just a flower..." Or was it? Usually people don't just give others something for no reason. "Maybe..."In my mind, I shook my head. I then began to rinse my hair out.

I had noticed that the shower door had already fogged up. After making the observation, I returned to cleansing myself. For a second, I thought I heard a noise and looked at the door once again. Now I knew I was being paranoid. I closed my eyes, drowned in ecstasy. But when I opened them again they met with a indistinct silhouette.

My eyes went wide in alarm. "W-who's there?" The shadow flinched and then headed for the window. I immediately opened the shower door, but was too late. The curtains blew in the soft breeze as I stared through an open window...

I quickly shut the water off and got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to the window. For a second, I swear I saw a shadow in the tree outside my bedroom window, but it was nothing. I shut the window and hurried back to the sink. I found myself hastily brushing my teeth and drying my hair. With it still damp, I threw on my clothes and walked swiftly to my room. I tossed my clothes in the laundry basket and turned to look at my window with a blank stare.

The curtains were drawn, blowing in the wind. I found myself unable to avert my gaze, unable to move. "Who is doing this?" I ran to my window, almost slamming it shut and drew the curtains. As I stepped back I saw that some vines had been neatly added to the arrangement of one lone rose. I immediately threw back my blankets and crawled into bed. I drew the covers over my head and forced myself into a restless sleep...


	2. Prelude

AN: Hey there everyone! I was pretty happy with the number of reviews I got. Actually I'm amazed...So a big thank you to everyone! As promised, I have responded to all your reviews.

OJaganshi: You think my writing's amazing? ::is almost in tears:: Thank you so much! I always think my writing is lousy...Oh, and about who's stalking Kurama...0.o guess you'll have to read to find out...

Ish: Wow, you think I write good too? Shippo-chan is right, I must be blind or something...Yes, well, my favorite pairing is Hiei and Kurama. I like Kurama/Karasu pairings too though. I'm glad everyone thought the first chapter was suspenseful. I haven't really written a fic like this before...

Saria19: Arigatou! I will try to update often, but I'm a bit of a slacker. If you people keep reviewing, I tend to update faster though...(hint, hint).

Katyfoxdemon2: Thank you and I will try to update ASAP. Please excuse my occasional laziness...

Shippo-chan4: 0.o Wow Shippo, you really need to be...well, less paranoid. Tis not good for you. Oh, for those who don't know my niece who is being stalked by Karasu and his crows(u.u), say hi.::points at shippo:: Yeah...

angelbird12241:Thank you, and what do you know! Here it is!

Kurama's Luv: 'Allo Kanna! Your review made me laugh. I know what you meant, but when I was looking at the story, the first line of the story was "Winner of the Dark Tournament, Team Urameshi." I said out loud, "Wow, hooked on I line I didn't even write!" Then I read the first actual paragraph and went "oh..." Yeah, I know, that's pretty sad. Anyway, Hiei's Wish was kinda put on hold because::Hiei and Kurama in the background::She's lazy! ::glares:: Yeah, what they said. When I write chapter 7, I'll post chapter one. I promise this time.

Wakajini no Shijo: Hm..You like it? That's good. I always think my work is awful. But oh well, it's the reader's opinion that counts. So, thank you very much! Your writing's great too, really! ::Mutters::better than mine...

Well, that's it for reviews. Thank you again for reading! Now, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't think for a second that I said I owned YuYu Hakusho, cause I don't. You'll have to find another excuse for me to get sued...

****

Dark Lust

Chapter Two: Prelude

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I backed into a corner. Black rose petals covered the floor, accompanied by black feathers. I suddenly fell backwards, desperately reaching behind me to get away from _him._ _He _was not more than a shadow in the dark room. _He _came closer, drawing nearer to my fright-stricken self.

I reached back again, dragging myself from _him_ as I caught the feathers and flowers in my hand. I fell on my back against something soft. I rested on clean, white sheets, strewn with the black amalgamation. I slowly looked back up to meet with _him _eye to eye. I was paralyzed as he harshly pressed his lips upon mine, forcing me down hard against the bed. I felt his hands working to do away with my clothes. When at last I got a chance, I yelled final, futile scream. Then he...

I sat up straight in bed, sweating dripping down my face. I fought to regain control over my breathing, finding it to be difficult. It was only a nightmare. But it had felt so real. I folded back the covers and sat on the side of my bed. The incident clearly had me rattled. Upon glancing at my clock, I saw that it was now 1:45. As much as I needed my rest, I had no desire to experience the dream again.

I instead sat wondering who exactly it had been in my dream. I believed it to be the same dark figure who had been in my house last night, but who was _he_? I got up and walked down to the kitchen. The house was silent except for the constant ticking of the downstairs clock. I pulled a glass from one of the cupboards and turned the kitchen faucet on. After taking a few sips of water, I decided to lay down on the couch.

I laid down and rested my head on the throw pillow. I had never had a reason to be afraid in my house before, but that had been stained. I found the emptiness of my sanctuary unsettling. It only worked to exhaust me more and I found myself drifting off into uneasy slumber. I fought it as long as I could, but sleep came whether welcomed or not...

"Shuichi, what are you doing on the couch?" I glanced up at my Mother who was looking worriedly down at me. I sat up and stretched, trying to work a kink out in my neck.

"I couldn't sleep well last night. I came down to get a drink and must have passed out on the couch..." I rubbed my shoulder and shook my head out.

"Do you think you'll be alright to go to school? If you're sick, you're welcome to stay home." I thought about it a minute. It seemed like a good idea, but then I remembered my plans with Hiei. If I didn't go to school, my teachers would think I was skipping.

"I'm fine mother." I stood up and trotted upstairs. After retrieving my uniform, I went to the bathroom to get ready. I felt the now familiar chill run up my spine as I entered, remembering the scene I was greeted by during the night. I quickly threw off my pajamas and started putting my school clothes on. I checked the window and saw that the curtains remained drawn. I sighed in relief and finished buttoning up my jacket.

I ran downstairs when I was finished in the bathroom, grabbing an apricot from the fruit dish and heading toward the front door. "Good bye, Mother!" I yelled as I rushed out.

"Good morning Shuichi!" I choked on my fruit as Amaya spoke. She ran over to me. "Are you okay?" I coughed and nodded.

"You just cough startled me is all..." She gave an apologetic look and we started walking. The thought of ditching class was becoming more and more appealing as I walked in silence and Amaya used every last bit of breath to go on and on about anything and everything. I didn't even bother listening, really.

As we reached the school, I more or less told a quick goodbye and parted for the door. I looked to the tree outside the entrance and was sure that I spotted Hiei's figure laying in wait. How nice. He'd already shown up and was going to wait for me all day...

By the time I had made it to Mr. Owanaga's class, I found myself plagued with an awful headache, not to mention a stomachache from not eating. In my haste I had forgotten to bring neither lunch nor money. I kept getting worried glances from my teacher as I placed two fingers on my temple. Everyone in the class seemed to notice my poor condition as well. A few so much as dared to whisper to one another. I almost jumped from my seat when the bell finally rang.

I was about to walk through the door when a heavy hand fell on my shoulder. "Shuichi, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Owanaga said with an air of concern.

"Yes sir. I just put in a rough night last night. I promise I won't let it happen again." I tried to leave but he did not remove his grasp.

"Shuichi, listen. You are by far the most intelligent, hardest working student I have ever had. But everyone needs a break now and then. Now, I don't know what you did in your absence, but if you're finding you're not up to coming here, I could set up to have your assignments brought to your house. You could work from home until you feel up to coming to class."

"Sir, it's all right. I don't need to work under special circumstances--"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist, Shuichi. I want to see you succeed, but you can't do that if you kill yourself in the process. Now, I want you to take the day off and rest. You are to stay home until Wednesday. If you feel better by then, you may return to school."

"But sir--"

"There's no more to discuss, Shuichi. Now go on home."

"Yes sir..." I muttered. I actually liked the idea of getting a few days to just rest. At least, that was if I _could_ rest. What if Hiei came over? I would feel a lot better if he was there. Surely whoever had been at my house would not come after me if someone else was there too?

"Hiei!" I said, remembering that the little demon had been waiting in the tree before school began. I rushed outside and looked up. Sure enough he had waited all that time. When no one was looking, he jumped down from the branches and landed close to me.

"Hn. Have fun?" He said sarcastically. Without thinking I reached up and rubbed the side of my head. "You have a headache?" Hiei? Concerned? Or was he being sarcastic again?

"Actually, yes I do. A very bad one." He looked at me seemingly sympathetic. I smiled back without thinking. "Maybe if we get a bite to eat, I'll feel better." He nodded and we started off on our afternoon walk.

That's when I recalled that I hadn't any money to my name. I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets. Oddly enough, there was my money. "That's just great..." I accidentally spoke out loud.

"What's just great?" Hiei said with glancing at me.

"Oh, nothing..."

As we headed into town we passed every kind of store imaginable. I finally found a small restaurant I was familiar with. Hiei looked questioningly at me. I told him that this would be a good place to go and he nodded again.

We were greeted by the pleasant smell of fried rice. A young lady walked up to us and smiled. "Two?" I nodded. "This way please." She walked to a small table by the back wall, placing menus on the table. Both of us sat down and she left. Hiei looked as though he were going to make a remark but never said anything. Instead, he picked up his menu and began to look it over. I watched him a moment before picking up my own menu.

Nothing in particular caught my eye, so I decided a bowl of fried rice would suffice. Hiei, on the other hand, was still looking his menu over. "Can't decide, Hiei?" He looked over his menu at me.

"No..." He muttered. He almost seemed ashamed.

"Well, why don't you just get what I'm having. It's the house specialty." He gave an approving nod and set his menu down. Seeing that we had decided, the young girl came back.

"What can I get for you gentleman?" Hiei slumped down in his chair at this. I had to stop myself from chuckling. He was acting so embarrassed!

"We would both like an order of fried rice please."

"And for your drinks?"

"Tea is alright for me? Is that alright with you, Hiei?" He nodded meekly. "Two teas then, please."

"Alright then. Your food should be out in a few minutes." She said and walked to the front counter. She came back with a teapot and two tea cups, which she delicately poured the amber liquid into.

"Domo." I said as she set it down and went to wait on another table. Hiei eyed his tea with curiosity. Finally, he reached out and picked it up, blowing on it gently and then taking a sip. His expression didn't change. He blinked once or twice and then set it back down. I found his behavior to be quite amusing.

"So, Hiei, did you have anything you wanted to do today?" He timidly shrugged. "Oh, well--" I thought about suggesting the gardens, but I didn't think Hiei would really look forward to that. A movie perhaps? No, I doubt he'd like that...Shopping didn't seem like an appealing idea either. Maybe the arcade? Surely he might like that... "Hiei, would you like to visit the arcade? I'm sure you'd have a good time."

"O-okay." He gave a half smile and I saw a faint blush cross his face as his eyes met with his table setting. I didn't know what to make of it. I was about to say something when our dishes were brought to our table. We both took our rice bowls from the cook. We both whispered a quick thank you and picked up our hashi. Hiei started right in, not wasting a second to devour the delicious rice. I ate more slowly and watched him out of shear fascination.

He suddenly paused with his chopsticks still in his mouth and looked up at me. Our eyes locked for a second before he swallowed the bite of food. "What?"

I blinked. "Nothing." I said and continued eating my food. He did the same, much slower than he had earlier.

I stared at the rice and vegetables in my dish as I ate, but slowly brought the hashi to rest on the edge of the bowl, my hands still. I felt Hiei's eyes upon my unmoving self. I was deep in thought, trying to make sense of everything that had been happening lately. The strange flower, the feathers, the dream. But for some reason, I couldn't make heads or tails of anything. I finally took the last bite of food and set my dish on the table. Hiei had just finished his.

I'm not going to spoil today by worrying. Today is a day for Hiei and I to have fun, and nothing's going to change that. I suddenly smiled and looked up at Hiei. "Are you ready to go, Hiei?" He nodded and stood as I did. Then we walked to the counter, paid our waitress, and left.

I could see the flashing neon lights dancing in Hiei's eyes as he gazed ahead of him. His mouth was just barely open in wonder. "Come on! Let's go inside!" I said as I took up his hand and led him through the glass doors. Lights flashed all around us, accompanied by every sound imaginable. There were people everywhere, and the clink of coins were abundant. "So which game would you like to try first?"

He looked around nervously. "How many games _are _there?" He glanced left and right, then left again.

"I'm not really sure. I never bothered to count, but there are a lot. Why don't we head over here?" I walked and he followed. I soon came to stand in front of an elaborate game. Two people were competing fiercely. Hiei eyed them suspiciously.

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"Dancing, of course." I looked back.

"Oh...And that's the whole point to the game?" I nodded.

"It's called Dance Dance Revolution. See the arrows? When they hit the outlines on the beat, you step on them. The better your timing, the better the rating you get. If you chain good ratings, you get more points. However, miss too many steps and you lose."

"I guess that's simple enough..." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. I heard the music end.

"No one can beat you man!" A blonde kid ran up to the first player and hit him on his back. "You're unstoppable, Kyo!" The chocolate haired boy turned and grinned.

"There's no point tellin' me something I already know." His eyes found his way to me. "What the hell you lookin' at, pretty boy?" He sneered. Hiei started to move and I waved my hand behind me. He stopped.

"You have quite a talent. It's rather impressive." I had seen this boy once before. He was trouble and I thought many a times of teaching him a lesson. Lucky for me I could beat him at his own game, literally. After all, I wasn't a normal human...

He smirked at his friend and mocked me. "I have quite a talent. It's rather impressive!" The both of them laughed. "So, is that some kinda challenge?"

"Don't waste your time, Kurama." Hiei said. I almost thought about walking away.

"I think your boyfriend's right. It'd pretty embarrassin' to come up 'ere and make a fool of yourself!" That was it. I was going to show this kid up no matter what.

"I believe you will be the one who will be disgraced." I said, stepping onto the machine. Hiei stood behind me frowning. "Don't worry, this will only take a minute." I looked at the boy. "One song. Whoever gets the high score wins. Fair enough?"

"Whatever. You're gonna lose either way."

"Well now, since you seem so confident, why don't I pick the song?" At this the boy seemed a bit more concerned. His pride obviously got the best of him though.

"Feh, why not? Like I said, you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell of beating me."

"I've faced worse odds..." I muttered. I quickly slipped 150 yen into the machine. "This game will be on me." I said with an hint of condescension in my voice. I quickly set the mode to two players. The difficulty selection screen came up. I watched Kyo hesitantly set the marker to Heavy as I had. The song selection screen came up after this. "Well now. You seem to be knowledgeable of the game, so it doesn't matter what I pick, now does it?" I said as I scrolled through the songs.

"Naw, not at all." His eyes widened as I stopped at Max Unlimited.

"Oh that's good. I wouldn't want to pick a terribly hard song, after all." I grinned. Hiei stood behind me, seemingly lost. Kyo just stared blankly at the screen. "Shall we begin?" He gave no response. "I'll take that as a yes." I hit enter before he could protest.

"Are you crazy?!?" Kyo shouted as he shot a desperate look at me.

"No, just confident." I smiled brightly at him and he turned back to the screen with his previous look. The arrows suddenly began to flash across the screen. I followed them with perfect precision, stepping on the arrows with grace. Kyo's eyes could barely discern what he was seeing. He clumsily stomped on what he thought to be the correct arrow.

I just smiled and kept up, my hair rising and falling with my smooth footwork; each step being followed by the word "Perfect" in yellow letters. My specialty was watching for patterns and memorizing them. I had memorized the steps to this song long ago. I looked back at Hiei, who was still watching in sheer amazement. He caught my look and I winked and smiled at him. I suddenly heard a loud thump and turned my head to Kyo. At least, Kyo should have been there...

"Daijabou?" I said innocently at the boy who was now lying on the ground. He laid there swirly eyed and I opted to ignore him until the song came to a close. After receiving my perfect "S" ranking, I stepped off and walked over to him. "Serves you right, you know." He was still too dizzy to reply, so I turned to Hiei. "Shall we go?" Hiei seemed to be in a trance. "Hiei?" He stood staring at me then suddenly snapped to attention.

"Y-yeah." He caught up to me as I started to leave. Hiei and I walked side by side down the street. To my surprise it was already beginning to get dark outside. I sighed, saddened that the day had gone by so fast. Thoughts of last night drifted back into my mind. Then I remembered my idea. What if Hiei stayed at my house?

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Would you--" Kurama, be realistic. Hiei won't want to come to your house. He'll just think you're being weird. Besides, you don't want Shiori to know Hiei that well. The less she knows about your life, the safer she'll be...

"Kurama?"

"Huh?"

"Would I...?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just, uh, thinking about something." He looking inquiringly at me. "H-hiei?"

"What, fox?" He said more patiently then normal. Odd...Somehow it made me feel more audacious.

"Would you care to come over to my house? I mean, if you don't have anything better to do, I'd really enjoy your company." He looked pleasantly at me and spoke less hesitantly than he had the rest of the day.

"Sure."

I almost mistepped at his response. Yet at the same time, I was a little expectant of it. Something strange had come over me at his words.

So we walked, side by side down the street in the fading, evening light. The sun drifted lazily to the west as the moon made its presence aware of in the young night sky. The stars began to make themselves discernible across a navy blue backdrop. All that mattered was the stars, the moon, and my best friend walking next to me.

My hand found its way into his and we held on tightly. He wasn't afraid; neither was I. And we walked in satisfying silence, under the stars, under the moon, under the fading twilight.


	3. Blood

AN: Welcome back! I just moved into a new house and am without internet at the moment(awful, isn't it?). But as the old and extremely worn out saying goes, "The show must go on!" Or, in this case, the fic must go on. But enough clichés, onto review responses!

Shippo-chan4- That review was...short. ::in awe:: No mob? No hyperness? Hm...that's not a good sign...

Saria19-Karasu? Jealous? Naw...not him...lol. I dunno. I've no clue where I'm going with this. You're guess is as good as mine. Guess we'll all just have to wait and see...

Wakajini no Shijo-Hiei _was _a little bit out of character. But I would be too spending so much time around Kurama...::cough:: Sorry. And don't think Hiei and Kurama getting together will be quick. Or maybe it will be. Who knows. I don't, that's for sure...

Nanashi2-Well, here's more for ya! I'm sorry I kinda stopped it there for a while. Little lack of inspiration...::mutters about something else under her breath::Ahem. Anyway...

Kirara1-...He found it in his pocket after lunch. Okay? There. I made a mistake. Maybe a crow snuck it in his pocket! Maybe he just spaced about it and actually DID bring money! Maybe he's just gone insane! Maybe he's really an idiot!::takes a deep breath::sorry...I'm okay now. Next review.

Rubi-Wow...::sighs::I'm really not one to always finish things...But! _PLEASE KEEP YELLING AT ME TO DO SO!_ Did everyone read that? Good! Just yell at me to finish and I'm sure I will. I uh, just need a little _gentle _persuasion not be lazy is all.

Bishie Lovers 'R' Us-I really, _really _like your pen name. Anyway, yes, Hiei is acting a little unusual, as I mentioned before. I'll try to keep him a little more in character from now on though. Oh, and thank you very much for liking my work! Means a lot, really!

Well, that wraps that up. Thanks again for your reviews! Now, onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Well, no one's tried to sue me yet, but still I will restate this: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO! Okay? Okay!

****

Dark Lust

Chapter Three: Blood

Click...

I unlocked the door and stepped through, Hiei not far behind me. I shut the door behind me and turned to find him taking a seat on the couch. Recalling the last time he was here, I found it fascinating. He never seemed comfortable around anyone, but now...

I thought about what we had just been doing. Hiei and I had been walking together, hand in hand. Wait, that meant that--or did it? What _did _it mean, if anything at all? But maybe that was why he was acting like this, or, or..

"Kurama?"

He didn't have _feelings_ for me, did he? No, of course not. But, maybe he was the one who brought the rose and left those vines. I mean, it didn't seem unreasonable.

"Kurama?"

It all seems to make sense though. He knows where my house is, my room, my desk--

"KURAMA!"

"N-nani?!?" Hiei sat, stared and blinked at me.

"Ningenkai to fox! I only said your name three times!" Oops...

I rubbed that back of my head. "Aheh, sorry Hiei, I uh, didn't hear you."

"So I noticed..."He muttered.

Wait, I want to know whether or not Hiei thinks something more of me than a friend. You're a bright fox, so here's the simple solution. Ask!

"Do you often have telepathic conversations with yourself?"

"Tele...pathic--I wasn't talking to myself! Just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing."

"That sure sounds interesting..."

"Hiei!"

"Well..."

"Well what?!?"

"Nothing, just--hm?" Hiei stopped and stood mid-sentence. "Did you hear that?" He was obviously indicating the loud crash I had just heard upstairs.

"Yeah, I did. But what was it?"

"There's only one way to find out..." He started toward the stairway.

"Hiei, don't!" I grabbed his shoulder and he turned to look at me. "Listen, I don't think it's safe. Why don't we just stay down here?"

"Kurama, if someone's in _your _house that _you _obviously don't want here, then shouldn't you do something about it?" Okay, now I felt stupid.

"I-I suppose so. But what if it's--" I hadn't told Hiei about what had happened. Maybe now was the time. "Hiei, I didn't tell you about something." I sighed and began. "Last night someone broke into my house. Not just once, but twice or even more than that. The first things I found were black rose sitting on my bed and black feathers in the bathroom. When I was taking a shower, I saw a dark figure standing in the bathroom in front of the shower doors. When I said something, they left immediately, but stopped by my room again and left some vines with the rose." Hiei seemed to be going over all that I had just said.

"I didn't leave feathers--" He muttered and stopped as he obviously saw me staring in disbelief. "I mean, I--"

"So it was you who kept breaking into my house!" He raised his hands in his defense but then met with a shameful look.

"Look, I--" He seemed so hurt.

"Hiei..."

"Can we just talk later, we need to find out what happened upstairs."

"Oh...right." I ran up the stairway feeling more confidant with Hiei right behind me. I stopped at my bedroom and quickly opened the door. Nothing was in disarray. I shut the door and came to the next; the bathroom door. My hand flinched as I reached for the door knob.

"Want me to check?"

"No, it's okay. Like you said, my house, my responsibility to take care of it."

"That's not exactly what I meant..."

I slowly cracked the door open. Taking a deep breath, I entered the tiled room and let out a gasp. My neat white-tile bathroom was no longer the clean ivory it had been. I looked around, my mouth gaping. The shower was overrun with scarlet liquid. The floor was streaked with crimson. The sink was drenched in the same; blood. I looked up from the sink and found my reflection crossed with blood. My body suddenly went limp and my mouth dry of words as my eyes read what was written on the silvery, glass surface.

'I'm Coming back Kurama-kun...'

"H-how..." I prayed that I was mistaken, but last night's event in the bathroom came back to me vividly. Even though my sight was blurred, I could still make out a tall, slender silhouette. And before that, the feathers. It was too much of a coincidence...

"Hiei, you weren't the one in here last night, were you?" I turned to him. He looked up at me and then slowly shook his head. I turned and looked down to the floor.

"K'sou..." Then it was him. I had thought so at first, but my mind found it more comforting to convince myself that it wasn't. I should have known after I had the dream. It was a dead giveaway...

"Kurama, what are you going to do?" I looked at the broken window. Shards of jagged glass were scattered near it.

"I don't know, Hiei...I just don't know..."

"Oh, there you are Shuichi! I was beginning to get worried..." Hiei and I were kneeling down, picking up the last remains of the earlier scene. My mother's eyes drifted to Hiei, then back to me. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, some neighborhood children were playing around and found their way into our yard, Mother. They were playing with a baseball when one of them accidentally hit the window. We hadn't heard anything until the window shattered. I'm sorry, Mother."

"It's alright, Shuichi. It wasn't your fault." She looked at Hiei again. "You must be Hiei." He nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping Shuichi out."

"You're...welcome." Courtesy towards humans was not Hiei's strong point...

"Could I get you two anything?" I looked at Hiei who immediately shook his head.

"No thank you, we're fine."

"Alright then. I'll be downstairs. I have some paper work to do." I nodded and she left. I turned to Hiei and found him staring at my hand. When I looked down I saw a cut from which a small trickle of blood was running from. Great, clean up one mess and make another...

I was surprised when Hiei placed his hand under my palm and brought it slowly up to his face. I watched as he brought it up to his mouth and licked it carefully, making sure not to miss a drop of blood. When he finished, he slowly put my hand back down, letting both of ours rest in his lap. I knew I was blushing. But so was he.

Hiei removed his hand and stood up. "Looks like were finished here then." I remembered what Hiei had said to me earlier.

"Hiei, when are we going to get a chance to talk?" He stopped under the doorway. He stood for a second not saying a word, but then turned to look back at me.

"I was hoping we could talk later tonight. But--" Hiei must have noticed me blushing again. I really had to stop doing that. But what he said, well, I suppose I had just taken it the wrong way on accident, or maybe on purpose...

Hiei must have realized exactly how I had taken it for his expression seemed to match my own. He hid it by turning and going to leave. "Hiei, wait!" I yelled as I slipped on the wet floor. And there was only one thing to grab onto...

I came crashing to the floor. I prayed my Mother had not heard as I looked down to find myself laying on top of Hiei. From what I could tell, he seemed a little frightened, a little worried, and _very_ confused. But for some odd reason, I didn't move.

"Kurama...get off." Suddenly finding myself capable of moving again, I stood up and held out a hand to Hiei, which he took hesitantly.

"Sorry...I slipped."

"Shuichi!" My mother called from downstairs. "I just got a call from work. I have to go to a last minute convention. They already have me booked to stay over until Wednesday evening." Shiori came to the top of the steps. "Will you be alright for a few days if I leave you some money?"

"Of course." I said assuringly.

"Alright then. Hiei, you're welcome to stay at the house here with Shuichi if you want. I can leave some extra money for the both of you."

"That would be acceptable--I mean, that would be very considerate. Thank you." My Mother smiled and gave him a look that told me she thought he was just a little, well, different.

"I'll leave it on the kitchen table. If you need something, you can just give me a call on my cell phone." I nodded. "Have fun you two!" She hurried down the steps and the front door shut.

Hiei turned to me. "Well, looks like you'll be staying a while then."

"I guess so..." After a moment I looked at Hiei again.

"Shall we go talk now?" He nodded. "Then why don't we go to my room?" Hiei's face was veiled in pink. I stood nervously waiting. Nothing I said or thought seemed right tonight...But after a few seconds, Hiei followed me into my room. He blushed even more as he saw the rose sitting on my desk. I quickly sat down on my bed and Hiei eyed it uncertainly. I patted my hand next to me. "It's alright, Hiei. You can sit next to me, I don't mind." He reluctantly sat down beside me, leaving some space between us.

I took a deep breath. "So...Hiei." He didn't move. "Why...what is all this for?" I found it extremely difficult to ask him anything. He seemed to find it even harder to answer.

"I don't...know really. Maybe I just thought that..." This was it...this was where he would confess his feelings... "Well, I thought maybe you didn't think of us as friends..." I fell on my back. "Kurama?" Friends?! He was worried whether or not if we were friends?! After the lunch, the arcade, the handholding, the stalking, the falling! I sat up and rested my arms on my legs, hanging my head. "Is...something wrong?" I was astonished over what he had just said. Worried over friendship! But I was beginning to feel something else come over me. Disappointment. I wasn't really disappointed about him not saying we were something more, was I?

"No..."Somehow I couldn't find the strength to even lift my head. It seemed I had built up all of that anticipation in hopes of Hiei telling me that he felt something for me. The cold truth was that he didn't. How could I have been so foolish to think that. It was a lot that Hiei would even want to tell me he's my friend. To expect that much was just stupid. But all those times today that we had met eye to eye. I thought I had saw something hidden behind those crimson orbs, just a hint of passion. I guess I was wrong...

Hiei had been silent all the time that I sat there thinking. I jumped when I felt his hand come to rest on my back. He withdrew at my jerk, but it fell back again, more gently then before. I turned to look at him and sighed. "Hiei...of course we're friends. We'll always _be _friends. I just..."

"Uh, Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?" He lifted his hand and pointed a finger.

"Your neighbor's house is on fire."

"Oh..." I froze for a second then whipped around. "That house is on fire!"

Hiei sweat dropped. "Yeah, that's what I just said..."

"Well, officer, he looked like he was fairly tall, maybe. Well, yeah, he was tall alright."

"Are you sure ma'am? It must have been awful hard to see."

"I told you! Dressed dark as night! Or maybe..."

"Alright, alright. Hey Tom! We have an eyewitness! Says she got a pretty good look at the arsonist."

Hiei stood next to me as a young cop with a sketchpad jogged over to Ms. Kamiya. She began describing the man who committed the arson to him.

"What about his facial details? Did you get a good look at his face?"

"His face? Well, no, not exactly. I'm not completely sure, but it seemed like there was something over his face."

I looked on as my neighbor began to tell about the facial details of the arson. I immediately assumed it was _him _she was talking about, but after hearing how she described him, I began to question whether or not it really was.

"Kurama?"

"Hai?"

"You think it was him, don't you?" I stared absently, not wanting to recall the dream. Even so, the images danced vividly in my head. "What are we going to do about this guy? I mean, if he's stalking you, shouldn't we do something?"

"Yeah, I know we should, but the question is _what _should we do?"

"Hm, killing _might _just seem like a good idea..." I turned and half glared at him.

"Not what I meant...What I meant was, how do we find him? Should we look for him, or wait until he comes to us?" I put my hand on my chin. Finally I just dropped my arms. "Why couldn't I have just killed him in the first place!"

I found three sets of eyes upon me as the two officers and Ms. Kamiya stared at me. "Aheh..." I laughed nervously, stepping back toward the house. Hiei followed me through the front door. I slumped down onto the couch and sighed. "This is just too much for one fox to handle..."

"Oh, and the fire demon counts for nothing?" Hiei said as he took a seat next to me.

"Of course you count for something, Hiei. You count a lot." He seemed to pick something unintended in my tone.

I looked over at the clock. 9:30. It wasn't that late, but I felt really tired for some reason. "Maybe we should just pick up where we left off in the morning. I think I need to get some sleep." I stretched and yawned getting up from the couch.

"And where exactly am I going to sleep?" I forgot that Hiei needed a place to sleep too. My Mother's room? I guess that would work. But I would rather have him be nearby in case _he_ showed up. I felt flush at what I was about to ask him, but tried to word it so he wouldn't get the wrong idea...

"Hiei...would you mind sleeping me with? I mean, I just don't feel very safe being alone." The realization of my vulnerability in sleep was just beginning to set in. Hiei looked embarrassedly at me but finally sighed and said fine. "Thank you, Hiei." I gave him a kind smile. I wonder if you knew how much I appreciated this all...

The two of us headed for my room. "Need some PJ's?" Hiei stared at me. "Pajamas, nightclothes, Hiei. Stuff you where to bed."

"Oh..." He shrugged. I shook my head and got into my closet knowing nothing I had would fit him. I tossed a set of blue pajamas at him and turned to see him pull them off his head. I pulled out my favorite ones, which had roses on them, naturally. My Mother had protested, but I insisted that I simply loved roses and she gave in.

Needless to say, I wanted to avoid the bathroom as much as possible. I turned my back to Hiei and started to undue my shirt. I felt Hiei's eyes still on me and turned my head. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"Sorry." He turned around and threw off his jacket. I heard his clothes ruffles as he took them off. I tried to keep my mind off what the demon would like look minus his clothes. After a minute I heard nothing and turned around.

"I'm finished now." He turned around and I got a good look at him. His hands and feet were lost in the folds of silk. I tried all I could but couldn't suppress my laughter. He was far too cute looking for me to do that. "Aw..."

He crossed his arms and glared as best as he could. It only made him look even cuter. "Oh, come on now, Hiei. It's not that bad!" He continued glaring. I merely laughed and shook my head.

He turned to the bed and coughed. "So we're sharing the bed, I suppose..."

I nodded. "We don't have any spare blankets clean, so I guess we'll have to."

"Fine then..." Hiei crawled to the far side of the bed and I soon joined him. I laid on my side, facing away from him. Moon light filtered through my curtain and sent a shiver through my body. '_He's _out there...somewhere...' I could hear a cricket chirp quietly in the dark outside. Then silence. I was so uneasy I thought that I would never be able to sleep. Then I felt an arm slip under my waist, another over. Hiei...he held onto me, unsurely, but trying to comfort me as best he could. I could feel my tension begin to melt and Hiei's grasp became more comfortable.

"Go to sleep, fox. Everything's going to be alright..."


	4. Heads Up! Flying Vegetables!

AN: Welcome back my loyal and patient fans! I'm sorry about that last delay (just blame school work, it makes things less complicated -.-). Dark Lust is in for quite a change (well, not really, oh never mind, you'll find out anyway...). And since it's summer, you can expect more updates. Also, please read my bio for information on my other fics. I'm starting a HUGE project that involves Hikari. But enough chat, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: Heh, me owning YuYu Hakusho? Like that's ever going happen...

****

Dark lust

Chapter 4: Heads up! Flying Vegetables!

I raised my head, looking at the curtains to see the sun had already risen. I still laid with Hiei, wrapped in a warm embrace. His breathing was soft and rhythmical. He's still sleeping, I thought. I carefully turned to my other side facing him. It was amazing...his expression was so innocent. It made me smile. I began to think, perhaps this would be my only chance to steal a kiss. I gently laid a kiss on his cheek and snuggled my face into the warm folds of silk. Then I felt him stir and his bright crimson eyes were staring into mine. He uttered a sleepy good morning and yawned.

"Did you sleep alright?" He said sitting up. I nodded and watched as he stretched. "That's good."

I decided I mine as well get out of bed now. I stood up and turned around to Hiei. "Would you care for some breakfast, Hiei?" He nodded and I smiled. "I'll get started on it right away." I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, stopping by the dining table. I was amazed to see about 20,000 yen sitting there. "What did she think we had planned?" I walked past it and opened the refrigerator door. Empty. "No wonder..." I heard Hiei shuffling into the kitchen as best as he could, obviously handicapped by his attire.

"What are you making?" I sweat dropped. What _was _I making?

"Well...it looks like we're out of pretty much everything. So I guess we'll have to take a trip to the store before we can eat."

"Great..." He said, sounding cross.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I really had no idea..." He looked up suddenly and apologetically. I couldn't help but smile yet again at his charming expression. "Why don't we get dressed and head out? I promise I'll make it a quick trip. He nodded and I watched as he shuffled back out of the room. I nearly burst out laughing at the site.

After I got myself under control, I also headed back upstairs, stopping when I reached the top. The bathroom lay at the edge of my sight. Every time I glanced upon I got this unsettling feeling. I pushed the thought out of my mind, and walked towards my room. Without thinking I pushed my door open to find Hiei half dressed. The fire Youkai said nothing as he put his shirt on and turned towards me, grabbing his jacket. I stared for a moment and finally walked to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"So what is today Kurama?"

"Today is Saturday."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school today?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed."

"Well, yes, usually, but Mr. Owanaga said I didn't need to come back to school until Wednesday. He said he will just send my homework home to me and I can work on it here."

Hiei seemed to be trying to figure something out in his head. Finally he gave up and asked. "Why?"

I hesitated. "Just because...I've been having trouble focusing is all..." I looked down at the clothes in my hand, gripping them weakly. Hiei was about to say something and stopped. Without caring I started to change and Hiei looked away without me asking. But for a second, I swore he watching me from the corner of his eye...

"Okay, you've got the list, right Hiei?" I watched as he pulled the folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Do you really need to get all this?" He said, staring astounded at the list.

"Of course, Hiei. I'm not doing just one day's worth of shopping you know. This has to last the both of us until Wednesday." I said as I pushed the cart down the aisle. Hiei's eyes wandered from side to side, reading each and every product label. Once and a while he picked something up, turning it over in his hands and reading everything on it, and then finally placed it back on the shelf, just how it was. He obviously had never been in a grocery store before...

"How many different things are in this store?" He spoke, eyeing a bottle of soy sauce and remembering it was on the list, picked it up and put it into the cart.

"Oh, I don't know. Lots, of course. I never really thought to count."

"So far I've seen 356 different things." I almost stopped and stared at him. At least he was a little entertained...

We came to the end of the isle and I casually picked up some meat. Hiei watched for a moment and then decided to head down the next isle. He was staring at something intently. By now he would have moved on, counting more objects and reading more labels. But he just stood there, staring until he finally reached for it. I turned back to what I was doing, picking up some salmon. Mine as well have a nice dinner tonight...

I put the salmon in the cart and pushed the cart back over to the end of the isle. I spotted some shampoo, remembering that we were almost out. I also figured I mine as well buy Hiei some for his stay. I turned to finally see what Hiei was looking at. I sweat dropped and tapped him on his shoulder. Some young teenage girls were staring and giggling at the other end of the isle. I quickly pulled the small package from his hands and guided him to the shampoo.

"What is that stuff, Kurama?" I heard the girls laughing a little louder.

I mutter under my breath. "They're feminine hygiene products, Hiei..." His look of confusion didn't change. He obviously didn't get it. I quickly and quietly began to explain the cycle females underwent every month. Hiei got a disgusted look on his face. The girls walked off, they're laughter clearly audible now. I coughed.

"I figured you might want some shampoo for you're stay." I picked out a bottle of herbal essences, rose scented of course. He began glancing over all of it, his eyes finally resting on a dark colored bottle. He cautiously picked it up. "You can go ahead and smell it." I said, pushing up the cap. Hiei leaned forward and smelled it. He put the cap back down and placed it in the cart.

"Let's see..." He said, pulling the list out again. "Hm...where are the vegetables?"

"Right over there." I said, motioning to my right. "Want to get those now?" He nodded. I was glad. I wanted to leave that isle as soon as I could...

I was just turning around when it happened...

BOOM!

Vegetables went flying everywhere! I watched as Hiei dodged a stalk of flying broccoli, but I was distracted and missed the tomato coming right at me.

"Kurama!"

Splat.

I stood there with my face covered in tomato splat, Hiei trying to help as best as he could. He found a paper towel and rushed back to me. When I finally got it out of my eyes, I saw before the devastation. The vegetable isle had been blown completely apart. Potatoes were still rolling across the floor, shredded lettuce covered the nearby shelves, and cucumber chunks had exploded to every corner of the section. I hear a store employee yelling frantically.

"My vegetables! My store! My money! All gone to waste!" He fell to his knees. I began searching for the arsonist. I could see no one suspicious around. I sniffed the air cautiously. Nothing but the gunpowder still hanging in the air. At least no one was injured...

Several customers took advantage of the chaos and slipped out of the store with full carts. All the employees began to gather at the scene and sirens sounded in the distance. I dropped some money by one of the managers. Hiei and I then made our way out of the store.

"Did you sense anyone?" Hiei said as he watched me driving.

"No...no one, nothing. At least, I don't think so." I sighed. I should have been paying more attention. This might have been our opportunity to finally catch _him_ and it went to waste. I guess we'd just have to wait for another chance...

"Well, at least you didn't get hurt..." I looked over to him as I stopped at a red light. I blushed at his sweet remark.

"Thank you for your concern." The light turned green. Hiei looked out his window.

I finally pulled into the driveway and we both worked to get all the groceries out of the car. It was a lot more work since we never actually had anything bagged...

After we finished I locked the car and headed inside, also locking the front door behind me. Hiei waited in the kitchen and I finally remembered about breakfast. I walked in and began pulling some stuff out for ramen. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would do.

"So Hiei, did you have anything in mind for the rest of the day?" I said as I cut some cabbage up.

"Not really. Why did you?"

"Not exactly." I looked out the window. "I suppose I should water the plants today though. It hasn't rained much lately." The cherry tree out back swayed a little in the breeze. I smiled remembering how I used to climb it in the spring, my mother smiling up at me. Such fond memories..

"I can do that while you're working on the food." Hiei offered. I turned still smiling.

"I would rather wait. Then we could both do it...together." Hiei looked happily at me. This is nice...

While I was finishing up, Hiei had decided to walk out back while he waited. I saw him looking over all of the flowers, closely examining each one. He touched the leaves and petals, smelled the flowers, fingered the stems. I was amazed he would be so interested. I carefully blew on the ramen, taking small taste. Perfect.

"Hiei, it's ready." He stood up and walked to me. I held the door open and followed him inside, filling two bowls on my way and placing them on the table. We both began eating, remembering how hungry we were.

"Twelve-thirty already...I can hardly believe it." I suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I stood up and started walking, only to find Hiei blocking my path.

"Don't! It might be trap..."

"Hiei, I'm sure it's just a neighbor or something. Who knows? It may very well be Yusuke or Kuwabara." I began to walk around him, but he attentively stepped in front of me again. "Hiei, please, just let me answer the door." I already had plans on what to do...

"Kurama, I'm not letting you--" I ran to his side and watched as the little fire demon tried to follow. He was startled to find a little vine tightly gripping his ankle. I smiled back playfully and unlocked the door. I opened only to find no one waiting.

"That's strange..." I turned to look back at Hiei. His eyes were wide. I saw a shadow in the doorway that was not my own. I whipped back around.

"Hello Shuichi-san!" I almost fainted.

"Amaya! What are you--" She shoved a stack of work into my chest. "I got all your homework for you Shuichi-san!" She tilted her head to the side and gave me a big smile.

"Why...thank...you..."I took the papers as I heard Hiei's irritated grumbling in the background. Amaya leaned to the side trying to look past me.

"Is there someone else here, Shuichi-san?" I half shoved her out of the doorway.

"Why of course not! It's just me! Aheh..." She leaned to the other side.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard someone..."

"Must have been your imagination." I laughed nervously.

"Shuichi, come on! I know someone else is here. Who is it?"

"Really, there's no--

"Kurama! If you don't do something about this stupid plant you're going to regret it!" I sweat dropped.

"Shuichi? Who's Kurama? And who was that?" I tried to stop her, but she pushed past me, walking back to where Hiei was. I immediately dropped my control over the plant. I heard a 'Hn' from Hiei.

"Hi there! My name's Amaya! You must be a friend of Shuichi-san!"

"So. What the he--" I caught Hiei, placing my hand quickly over his mouth. He tried to yell something, his words completely smothered. Amaya looked at me strangely.

"Don't mind him. He uh, doesn't do to well with strangers." I laughed nervously again as I unexpectedly got kicked in the shin. I winced and uncovered Hiei's mouth, limping back. Amaya was slowly edging back towards the front door.

"Well, uh, it was nice talking to you Shuichi-san. Bye!" She ran out the door, slamming it shut.

I let out a exasperated sigh. Then I turned to Hiei. "What did you kick me?!"

"Why did you try to suffocate me?!"

"I wasn't trying to suffocate you! I was just--"

"You tried to kill me!"

"I did not!"

"You did--" We both went silent as the phone began to ring. I instinctively walked over and picked it up.

"This is Shuichi-san."

"..."

"Moshi moshi?"

"..."

Beep

I hung the phone up. "That was strange..." Hiei looked questioningly at me.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know..."


End file.
